


Naga sans and human frisk

by sansdoesntwearsilkydreses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, Naga Sans, Protective vore, Safe vore/soft vore, Sans - Freeform, Sans don't scare the poor child, chara, mentions of abuse, poor child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansdoesntwearsilkydreses/pseuds/sansdoesntwearsilkydreses
Summary: I don't really know how summarize things..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sketchy_Vore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Vore/gifts).



Frisk looked around nervously as they wandered through the forest. They had heard stories of nagas roaming the woods. While they weren't sure that they were true you could never be too careful. They hear a rustling sound, what was that!? "H-hello?" "i-i-is someone t-there?" They call out nervously. They feel something warm on the back of their neck, they whip around so fast that they fall on their butt. They look up with wide frightened eyes. Looking down at them curiously is a large naga! They gulp nervously "h-hi?" The naga grins and pulls them to their feet "whats you name kid". "U-uh frisk my name is frisk" they say. The nagas grin widens "hi frisk I'm sans." There's a howling sound in the distance. "What was that!?" "Wolves" sans answers, frisk takes a step closer to sans. Sans offers frisk one of his hands "Come on you can stay with me I don't mind" frisk looks at him " are you sure that you don't mind?" They ask in a small voice. " nah I don't mind" frisk slips their much smaller hand into his. " ok" as frisk and sans are walking the sky begins to darken and the howling get closer, sans sighs exasperated "frisk it's not safe for you out here, come here". frisk looks at him curiously and walks over to him. " Alright frisk I promise you that I'm not gonna hurt you ok" sans says. " sans what do you me-" frisk is abruptly cut off as sans shoves their head into his mouth. "sanhs wha are ou doin" their yell was quite muffled. Sans swallowed bringing frisk further into his mouth, he was now down to frisks hips. He swallowed once more, just the tips of frisks legs were out. Sans gulped the rest of frisk down. He could hear Frisk sobbing quietly. "Hey don't cry frisk your fine" he murmured. It had been about ten minutes and frisk had stopped crying, they wipe their eyes and look around. Everything is blue and slimey. Frisk sighs and begins to fall asleep. Sans sighed he felt bad for frisk but he couldn't just let them out, it wasn't safe. And he wanted to protect them very much despite not knowing them very long or well. Frisk cracks open their eyes, where were they? How had they gotten here? Frisk thinks for a moment "sans he had eaten them!" But they weren't in his belly anymore. So where were they? Frisk sighs, they should be dead but they didn't feel dead. "Hello?" They call out. Nobody answers, maybe they are dead? Frisk stands up and looks around, they then look down at themself. Their sweater and shorts are covered in blue slime. Frisk walks out of the cave that their in. Outside they see sans curled around a rock. "Sans?" Sans turns to look at them, he then uncurls from the rock and hugs them. "Sans why did you eat me?" Frisk asks. " because it wasn't safe " sans says looking anywhere but them. " oh so you weren't going to hurt me?" Frisk asks " no I wouldn't have done that" "oh ok" frisk says brightening up. Sans looks at them "hey frisk do you have a home" "um n-no." Frisk says " well you can live with me if you'd like" sans says. Frisk smiles "yeah I'd like that, thank you sans."


	2. In which frisk finds a friend

Frisk followed the small green snake through the forest. They weren't supposed to stray too far from sans's cave but they were bored and only eight, so what did he expect. Frisk stopped, was someone crying? They stop following the snake and walk towards the crying sound. "Hello is someone there?"they ask. No answer. Frisk walks through a couple of bushes. And sitting in front of the bushes is a kid that looks about their age, wearing a dirty and torn sweater. Their hair is short but incredibly tangled and dirty. The kid looks at them with large tearful red eyes. Frisk offers them a hand "Hi I'm Frisk" they say cheerfully. The kid looks at frisk in astonishment "chara" they mumble. Frisk smiles at them brightly "why were you crying?" "I-I wasn't crying" chara says sulkily. "So chara how did you get here" frisk asks curiously. "M-my village didn't like me so I ran away" chara says softly. "Why?" "the village thought I was possessed because of my eyes" chara explained. "oh" "well um you could probably live with me and sans" frisk said.    

* * *

* * *

                                         Sans was starting to get worried. he had no idea where frisk was and it was starting to get dark. sans sighs, he needs to stop falling asleep when frisk isn't with him....                                                

* * *

* * *

 As it begins to get dark chara and frisk begin walking to sans's cave. And that was when frisk realized just how late it really was. Sans was not gonna be happy... Frisk and chara quickly walk towards sans's cave. They both try to slip past sans and try to pretend that they've been in the cave the entire time... It doesn't work, and sans does not look amused. He easily picks frisk up by the back of their sweater, "frisk where have you been?!" Frisk flashes sans a cheesy grin "I've been here the entire time." Chara try's very hard not to laugh. Sans looks at chara curiously "who's that?" "That's chara my friend, they can stay here right sans?" Frisk looks at sans with large puppy eyes "please" they say softly. Sans sighs grumpily "fine but no more funny business." "Ok" both of the kids grin at him. "Do you two want something to eat?" Sans asks. "No thank you." Sans picks up chara "you two are sleeping with me though." Sans slips chara into his mouth, and carefully swallows them whole. He then pushes frisk in his mouth, they are not amused. They fall right on top of chara, who looks worried. "Frisk why did he eat us?" Frisk hugs chara "don't worry we'll be fine you'll see." "Ok I believe you frisk." Sans crossly tells both of them to go to sleep. Chara and frisk curl up together and close their eyes "goodnight chara" frisk says, but chara's already asleep. Frisk giggles softly "goodnight sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of it and if you think I should write more of this

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know. Comments are always appreciated. I'll probably post the second chapter sometime this week


End file.
